<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bellyaching by SomehowIManage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133553">Bellyaching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomehowIManage/pseuds/SomehowIManage'>SomehowIManage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of BOM, Baking, Christmas Cookies, Fluff and Humor, Kevin has no self control, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomehowIManage/pseuds/SomehowIManage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While baking Christmas cookies, Kevin and Connor get into a number of shenanigans. Kevin proves to have no self control when it comes to Connor, as well as something else.</p>
<p>Day Four of the 12 Days of BOM!<br/>Prompt: "You're going to make me burn the cookies."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bellyaching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas was approaching, with it only being a week away, so Connor and Kevin decided to finally start on baking some cookies for the holidays. The two usually made a large assortment of cookies to be enjoyed by themselves, as well as their friends and family. They made sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, snowball cookies, cookies dipped in chocolate and covered with peanuts, peanut butter cookies, cutout cookies, and they also usually liked to try a new recipe every year. That specific day, they decided to start off easy with the classic chocolate chip cookies. Like every year, the two men goofed around while baking and ended up making a mess, though they were never upset about it because they did always have fun. Kevin decided his first move was to sprinkle flour in Connor’s hair.</p>
<p>“Connor, looks like you got a little snow in your hair. I didn’t know you were outside,” Kevin said innocently, still getting flour all over Connor and the floor.</p>
<p>“Knock it off!” Connor laughed, fruitlessly trying to shake the flour off.</p>
<p>“Aww, don’t be so salty,” Kevin replied, throwing a pinch of salt at Connor’s chest.</p>
<p>“It’s only because you have such a chip on your shoulder,” Connor threw back, placing a single chocolate chip on Kevin’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Aw, you’re so sweet to give me a snack,” Kevin replied, throwing some sugar on Connor as he popped the chip into his mouth. Needless to say, the kitchen was quickly becoming a mess.</p>
<p> Soon enough, the first tray of cookies was finally in the oven. Kevin helped Connor set up the next tray and started to clean up the mess they made. Kevin, however, quickly became bored of cleaning up. Connor’s neck suddenly looked extra appealing, so he began to kiss it, wrapping his arms around Connor from behind.</p>
<p>“Stop,” Connor giggled, leaning into the touch. “You’re gonna make me burn the cookies.” Kevin grinned into Connor’s neck, still dotting his neck with kisses.</p>
<p>“Let them,” he replied simply. He spun Connor around so that they faced each other and captured his lips into a deep kiss. Connor sighed happily into it, throwing his arms around Kevin’s neck. As they kissed, Connor could taste the sweetness of the chocolate chips Kevin had intermittently stolen while making the dough on his tongue. A minute or so into kissing, the oven timer beeped, alerting them to take the cookies out.</p>
<p>“Sounds like the cookies are ready,” Kevin murmured into Connor’s mouth, still kissing.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Connor hummed into his mouth. Kevin pulled away with a playful smile.</p>
<p>“What happened to not letting them burn?” Kevin asked. Connor rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Let them,” he replied, pulling Kevin back into the kiss. Kevin laughed as he accepted the kiss. Not before too long, the oven beeped again. Connor groaned as Kevin pulled away to pull the cookies out of the oven and turn off the timer.</p>
<p>“There’s no harm in us putting the rest of the dough in the fridge until we’re done,” Kevin winked, quickly doing just that. The minute he closed the fridge door, Connor grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into an even deeper kiss. The two miraculously made their way to the couch safely without breaking the kiss, falling onto it. After a while of making out, Kevin pulled away once again.</p>
<p>“Ya know, those cookies smell really good…” Kevin started.</p>
<p>“Mm and you smell even better,” Connor smirked, noticing that Kevin was wearing his favorite cologne, and ran a finger down his chest before kissing behind his ear. Kevin inhaled quickly, relishing the feeling of Connor’s lips.</p>
<p>“So do you, but, uh, I can’t exactly, uh…” Kevin exhaled.</p>
<p>“You can’t what?” Connor asked, pulling back with a confused look.</p>
<p>“I can’t, like, <strong>eat</strong> you,” Kevin grinned. “I’m hungry and I want cookies.”</p>
<p>“Ugh, can’t we just keep kissing?” Connor groaned. Kevin continued to have a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>“If I don’t eat a cookie right now, I may die,” Kevin said dramatically, gripping his stomach. Connor rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“I can’t stand you,” he deadpanned. Kevin’s grin somehow grew bigger.</p>
<p>“You love me,” Kevin insisted.</p>
<p>“I do,” Connor agreed with a small smile. He got up off of the couch. “Okay, goofball, let’s get some cookies in you. I need you alive, don’t I?” Connor teased. “We might as well put the rest of the batch in the oven now too.” Connor grabbed the cookie sheet out of the fridge and popped them into the oven. Kevin took out the bowl containing the rest of the cookie dough before attacking the wire rack that held the baked cookies.</p>
<p>“These’re really good!” Kevin said through a mouthful of cookie. After swallowing, he immediately popped a second cookie in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think you should maybe chew them first and not, like, shove the entire cookie in your mouth?” Connor laughed. Kevin swallowed again before sticking out his tongue. As Connor was spooning out dough portions onto another cookie sheet, Kevin once again came up from behind him and started kissing behind his ear.</p>
<p>“The cookies are delicious, but you’re better,” Kevin whispered. Connor sighed, turning towards him and resisting the temptation.</p>
<p>“Oh no, you’re not pulling this again,” Connor playfully chided him, placing his hands on Kevin’s shoulders, grounding him. “We could have kept kissing, but you decided you wanted cookies. We’re going to be here all day if we keep taking makeout-breaks.”</p>
<p>“But they’re fun!” Kevin whined, pouting. Connor couldn’t help but smile.</p>
<p>“Later,” he promised, pecking Kevin’s nose. “But first, cookies.” In perfect timing, the oven timer beeped for the cookies to come out and the next batch to be put in. Connor walked over to the wire rack to place the new cookies down to cool.</p>
<p>“Umm, Kev, where are all the cookies?” Connor asked. There were three cookies on the rack and Connor was positive that they started off with nine. He turned around to see Kevin, mid-munch, looking very guilty.</p>
<p>“They, uh, they may or may not have taken up residence in my stomach,” Kevin admitted, swallowing the last bit of cookie in his mouth.</p>
<p>“I didn’t even get to try one yet!” Connor laughed.</p>
<p>“There’s plenty for you to try,” Kevin defended, also laughing.</p>
<p>“What am I going to do with you,” Connor teased.  </p>
<p>“Love me,” Kevin said sweetly. Connor rolled his eyes, still smiling.</p>
<p>“Well, I already do that.” He walked over to Kevin and kissed his cheek. Kevin gave Connor a peck on his lips.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Kevin said softly, smiling. Connor ran a hand through Kevin’s hair affectionately.</p>
<p>“I love you too,” Connor replied just as softly with a smile.</p>
<p>The rest of their baking went off without a hitch and after another hour or so, they were finished. As Connor placed the last of the cookies on the wire rack to cool, Kevin was laying on the couch, still munching away on cookies that he had stolen from the pile. Connor made his way over to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“So, it’s later,” Connor said in a low voice, smirking. Kevin groaned, which was not the reaction Connor had been expecting.</p>
<p>“I don’t feel so good,” Kevin said before taking another bite of cookie. Connor’s brows furrowed, instantly feeling worried.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” he asked, sitting down on the couch with him and feeling his forehead, finding it perfectly cool to the touch.</p>
<p>“My stomach is yelling at me,” Kevin complained through a mouthful of cookie. Connor narrowed his eyes in shock.</p>
<p>“Then why are you still eating cookies? Kevin, stop!” Connor attempted to grab the cookies from Kevin, but he blocked the move.</p>
<p>“Because they’re <strong>so good!</strong>” Kevin cried, resisting Connor’s grab again.</p>
<p>“Babe, have some self-control!” Connor laughed. “It’s not like the cookies are going anywhere. You can have some more when you feel better! You’re only making yourself feel worse.”</p>
<p>“No, I want them now,” Kevin retorted before groaning again. Connor sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand you sometimes, I really don’t,” Connor told Kevin as he watched him pop the last cookie into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Eh, me neither,” Kevin shrugged. Connor then heard Kevin’s stomach gurgle loudly as the man ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Connor ran after him and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Connor asked through the door.</p>
<p>“Let’s raincheck our makeout session for tomorrow. I have a feeling I’m gonna be in here for a while,” Kevin yelled.</p>
<p>“That’s okay, hon. Make sure you take two Peptos. I hope you feel better! Let me know if you need anything,” said Connor.</p>
<p>“A time machine would be great, thanks!” Kevin yelled, followed by a groan. Connor left him be after that and put the cooled cookies into an airtight container.</p>
<p>The container was then hidden, probably for the best, as Kevin spent the next two hours stowed away in the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Kevin reminded me so much of my boyfriend in this fic that I almost wrote his name instead of "Kevin" once. XD Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos! :)</p>
<p>I'm trying to do as many as the 12 Days of BOM as I can, but I don't have inspiration (or honestly time) to do all of them, so sorry! But I'm doing my best. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>